


Cold;

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: A little quickie I wrote today inspired by the song Somebody Else by 1975 ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bimd2nZirT4).  Angsty, romantic, and super sad.  Best if you listen to the song while reading.





	Cold;

Hide never imagined kissing Kaneki would ever be this painful.

Not because of his scar, or because it had been so long since they last saw each other.  No -- that pain was impossibly minimal compared to what they felt now.  

This was the last time they could kiss like this, with their lips just barely grazing each other, quivering with the tension of the moment.  Hide cried nonstop, as did Kaneki whose hand cradled his cheek so perfectly.  His hands were no longer soft or fleshy like before, but then again Hide barely had any lips left to kiss with.  They had both changed, but their love never wavered.

And when he, The One-Eyed King, pulled away so reluctantly, Hide savoured in the sweetness of the moment knowing it would be the last time he could taste the forbidden fruit of their union.

Kaneki was a husband now, soon to be a father.  There was no room for their love in his life -- he had found somebody else.

This kiss was their final goodbye.


End file.
